narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsuke Nakahara
Sōsuke Nakahara (宗介中原, Nakahara Sousuke; literally "beloved middle plain") is a wandering scholar that goes by the humble moniker The Philosopher (鉄人, tetsujin). He goes from village to village, town to town, to spread his thoughts to the next generation, as well as to learn more about the world and its medley of customs. Some have gone as far as to call him Rikudō Sennin's Second Coming (六道仙人再臨, Dainisannyū no Rikudō Sennin). Comments from both Ōnoki and Madara Uchiha imply that Sōsuke once held a great political standing in the Shinobi world; however, Sōsuke continuously expresses that he is merely a "simple-but-handsome philosopher." Appearance Sōsuke, ironically, has a somewhat ragged appearance. He has wavy black scholarly hair, that is parted down the middle. He has a light black fuzz, located around his chin area. Madara commented that Sōsuke has a droopy, depressed look to his facial expression, despite his personality strongly contradicting this claim. He is shown to wear glasses, though he claims that his eyesight "hasn't failed him quite yet." Making reference to his moniker, Sorata wears a white robe kept on by scroll-like obi that go down his shoulders; the entire attire almost like that of a japanese noblemen. Personality In the eyes of many, Sōsuke is often shown as comical and naive when in regards to current events, social conversation, and even in the heat of battle. However, this is almost devastatingly false. Evident from his famed moniker, Sōsuke is a man of few words, and yet, those few words hold great importance to those whom he addresses. Madara explained that Sōsuke was not someone to do things without reason, applying to both his words and actions. Despite not being loyal to any one village, Sōsuke held his faith in the next generation, and wanted to learn all he could in the hopes of passing it all on. Sōsuke is often shown as serious and calm, but with a friendly air about him. He is not above breaking the tense atmosphere in order to promote prevention of provacation; this being shown most often in battle. It should also be noted that Sōsuke does not credit the idea of survival of the fittest; rather believing that if one is to worry about only oneself, in times of peril where one's skill is not enough, they will be damned to defeat, or worse, death. Sōsuke initially comes off as a self-serving man, infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off, but to those who truly know him, he is a man that always attends to those who need him. Ōnoki noted that Sōsuke never did things that would harm a friend or an innocent without just cause, and without having resolute knowledge in the well-being of that individual. Sōsuke possesses incredible indomitable spirit in the face of adversity, and firmly believes in humanity's ability to always push forward. Possibly a fault of his persona, Sōsuke seems incapable of turning down challenges; however, should said challenge interfere with a more important agenda, Sōsuke is more inclined to turn it down. Sōsuke has, on more than one occasion, considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he has a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he is not one to commit to intimate relationships. Nonetheless, he was more than adept at sweeping women off their feet, even if it wasn't intentional. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Sōsuke is known to have considerable power, despite not much being known about him. He rarely relies on ninjutsu, using fluid motion to defeat opponents. It is said that he uses his own special brand of martial arts, stemming from the teachings of Tai Chi, Aikido, and Taekkyeon. He is capable of ending fights rather quickly, using only his expert timing and powerful arsenal of kicks and hand strikes. Sōsuke relies more on martial arts than ninjutsu and genjutsu, albeit he is known and shown to be skilled in both arts to the point of being considered at the level of Jōnin. Sōsuke is stated to possess rather unique chakra; it is incapable of being sensed by others, unless Sōsuke willingly allows them to interfere. Evident from his philosophical background and arguably his most fearsome attribute, Sōsuke is an unrivaled intellectual. He is privy to many things in both history and in current events, knowing things that even the wise Madara Uchiha did not possess prior knowledge to. Sōsuke has a talent for analyzing everything, to the point where he claims that nothing ever surprises him anymore. He is quick to perceive a person's true nature and abilities simply by watching them for a mere minute, and ends up being perfectly correct almost every time. Sōsuke is highly intelligent, possessing a near genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Sōsuke's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to easily confuse even the most intellegent opponents to play by his rules. Madara himself acknowledges Sōsuke's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect, who has constantly proved this in many situations. Umme Contrary to his martial art usage, Sōsuke utilizes the Umme (ええと私, "sound of this world's eye"). Despite not coming from a particular clan, Sōsuke seems to possess a rather interesting dōjutsu. Umme is a power that is capable of interfering with free will. While its power has yet to be explained or deciphered, it was able to complete erase all forms of anger within Raian Getsueikirite; despite only remaining active for a short time, it was an impressive and unusual feat. Quotes * "You're making too much of me. All I am these days, is a simple wandering philosopher." Behind the Scenes Sōsuke is meant to replace Seireitou in all of my naruto fanon works simply because I could never stick to one format for the latter; in particular for jutsu, loyalty, personality, and occupation. Besides that, I originally wanted Seireitou to match me as a person, but he ended up being a false representation of that. Sōsuke, in my own opinion, much more strongly represents myself. He is also meant to embody the Obi-Wan Kenobi trope, which relates to older sage-like figures that assist the main protagonist, and gives them advice.